


They Look Like They're Having Fun (But it Might Be Something in Their Drinks)

by Villainsaremorefun



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Enjolras, Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainsaremorefun/pseuds/Villainsaremorefun
Summary: Enjolras goes to a party. Grantaire thinks he's cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note that my portrayal/representation of E isn't the same portrayal/representation of all ace people! I'm sorry for any offence caused by this, it wasn't my intention at all!

Enjolras rarely goes to parties. There are always assignments that need finishing or ralliers that need planning, and he doesn’t really like the whole dancing and drinking atmosphere. The music was always too loud and there was always someone pressing up behind him that made him feel out of place. Of course, it leads to gentle teasing from his friends about not being able to have any fun, but he always bats it off with a smile and a roll of his eyes. He doesn’t mind so much. He’d rather be comfortable on his couch with a textbook, anyway. Besides, when he goes to parties, shit like this happens.

Grantaire’s in his lap, with his arms around his neck. Enjolras doesn’t know where to put his hands, so he settles on letting them hang limply by his sides. Over Grantaire’s shoulder, he can see Courf grinning, before he gets dragged over to the table of drinks. He’s not totally sure why. He feels mildly uncomfortable. Then Grantaire starts threading his fingers through his hair and he supposes that feels nice. He leans into the hand slightly, simply enjoying that feeling. Grantaire pulls his hand away slightly, resting it on Enjolras’ neck.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks softly, his cupping another hand on Enjolras’ cheek.

Enjolras shakes his head, his eyes dropping down.

“Do you want me to move?”

Enjolras shrugs.

“Until you’re sure, I’m gonna get off you.” Grantaire nods, shifting over so he was sitting beside Enjolras instead.

Grantaire feels a little stupid for not asking in the first place. He just wants to wrap Enjolras in a blanket, give him a cookie and send him home. He seems totally out of his depth.

“Everything okay?” Grantaire frowns slightly.

“I’m ace.” Enjolras blurts.

“Oh. _Oh._ ”

Enjolras kind of wants to crawl into the couch cushions. He feels like he’s being scrutinised and it makes him worry a little.

“Look, I’ll walk you back to your dorm and I’ll explain on the way, yeah?” Grantaire smiles warmly as he gets to his feet.

The smile puts Enjolras at ease and he pushes himself up.

The two of them make their way through the crowd of drunken party-goers and Enjolras sees Courf smiling again. Once outside, Enjolras stand still for a moment, letting the night air cool his face.

“I didn’t make you feel too uncomfortable, did I?”

Enjolras turns his head when he hears Grantaire speak, shaking his head a little.

That doesn’t help Grantaire relax as much as he’d hoped.

“I should’ve asked first. I feel like a dumbass now. And, I mean, you didn’t really want me laying all  over you.”

“I didn’t mind that part.” Enjolras shrugs.

Grantaire lets himself smile a little, “Oh, yeah?”

“I liked it when you touched my hair.”

“You’re really sweet, you know.”

Enjolras chuckles slightly, “Really? Thanks.”

“I’m fully prepared for a little platonic hair stroking and Netflix, just so you know.” Grantaire points out, his smile nearly ten miles wide.

“Platonic hair stroking and Netflix it is.”


End file.
